One-Minute Melee: Knuckles the Echidna VS Booster Munchapper
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Sonic and his team notices a space station crash and split up. However, when Knuckles runs into a certain, red alien space ranger, will Knuckles manage to misunderstand the situation, or will Booster Munchapper have no choice but to subdue the strong echidna? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, which belongs to Disney and Pixar, or Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic Boom, which belongs to Sega! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which NOW belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Now it's time for a brand new One-Minute Melee! This one is going to be a bit of a battle of strength, if you get what I'm saying! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(The Village)**

It was just another regular day in the village where Sonic the Hedgehog and his four friends resided... though the village did have its ups and downs, they were still there to save the village, each and every day, no matter what.

One particular day, the blue hedgehog with a brown bandana was eating at Meh Burger along with his friends.

"Ah, it's nice to get away from the hustle and bustle at home." Sonic smiled towards his friends.

"What are you talking about, Sonic? Sticks and I literally dragged you three boys out of your place, where you were doing nothing but playing video games!" A pink hedgehog with a red shirt, purple pants and pink shoes glared at Sonic.

"And you have NO idea how hard it was to drag Knuckles! He was so busy holding on to the ground when I was dragging him off!" An orange and brown furred badger with grey jungle clothing and grey boots, known as Sticks the Badger, frowned. "But at least it gives me good practice for when I'm wrestling with aliens! I know they're out there!"

An orange fox with two tails, goggles and a gadgeteer belt, just rolled his eyes as he started chowing down on his Meh Burger. "Yeah, Sticks, I'm sure aliens will be coming down to rain on us."

"I don't know, Tails. It could very well be possible." The pink hedgehog, known as Amy Rose, said as a red echidna with green and yellow shoes and white sport tape gloves with spikes on his hands. "Sure, Sticks is a little... not all there, but she's right all the time."

"Uh, guys..." The red echidna said.

"Just a second, Knuckles." Sonic frowned as he turned to Amy. "Not saying I don't believe Sticks, but I don't know. Sometimes she acts like she's crazy."

"Guys?" Knuckles, the red echidna, was still looking up.

"Keep quiet, Knuckles." Sticks frowned. "I'll have you know that I can't help my paranoia! I have to be crazy-prepared!"

"Guys!" Knuckles yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, KNUCKLES?" All four of Knuckles's friends glared at the echidna as Knuckles pointed up to the sky.

The four of them looked up as they saw a flaming white and green ship looking like it was about to crash to the ground.

"What is that?" Tails said in interest.

"ALIENS! THEY'VE INVADED! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD COME! I KNEW IT!" Sticks panicked as she jumped out of her seat. "Everyone, run for your lives! An alien invasion is happening!"

Sticks then screamed as she started to run out of the area, a befuddled Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were watching.

They watched as the ship broke in four pieces as they separated and landed on different parts of the island.

"Looks like it crashed down and landed towards the forests in four different directions." Tails said in interest.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." Sonic said.

"Hey, how come TAILS gets promoted to Captain?" Knuckles frowned, crossing his arms. "If anything, I want to be promoted to Captain!"

"Knuckles, Sonic was using an expression!" Amy frowned.

"Whatever the case is, we better check out the wreckage, see if there's anybody who was on that ship and see if they're friend or foe!" Sonic said.

Tails nodded. "Good idea, Sonic. We better split up and check out each part of the wreckage."

"I'll take the northern part of the forest!" Sonic said as he started running off at his usual Sonic speed.

Tails, Amy and Knuckles just watched as Tails paused... "O... kay... Amy, get Sticks and follow that far north-eastern area by Bygone Island."

"I'm ready for it." Amy said, pulling out her mallet and starting to follow in the direction Sticks went.

"Knuckles, we're going to check out the northwestern area. I'll drop you off near the first smoky area, and I'll go check out the other one. I'll give you a call back once I'm done with my area." Tails said.

"Sounds good enough to me! To the workshop!" Knuckles gave a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nearest northwestern area of the part of the wrecked spaceship, a groan was heard as a big red alien like creature with a green, purple and white spacesuit, with the helmet on, came to as he shook his head.

"Oh... my aching head." The red alien said as he looked at the wrecked ship. "Aw man, the ship! I can't believe we got caught in a surprise attack by Zurg's minions! Oh!"

The alien then opened his communicator and tried to tap it. "Booster Munchapper to Team Lightyear, come in! Buzz? Mira? XR? Can you read me?"

The alien, known as Booster, looked scared as he heard nothing but static... then muffled voices. He didn't know which voices they were, but he had to guess. "XR? Buzz? Mira?"

The voices weren't going out very well, but there was someone talking to Booster, which made him sigh in relief.

"Hang on, I can't hear you. I think I may be out of range or something! Let me get a better position." Booster said as he started to walk, whilst unknown to him, a blue plane was flying overhead as a red echidna jumped off, yelling in excitement.

From up above, Tails groaned as he called down, "At least take the parachute with you!"

Knuckles gave a smirk as he crossed his arms. "I don't need no stinking parachute!"

From down below, Booster waited until he heard the voices better, this time, that of a robotic voice. "-ooster, can you hear me?"

Booster smiled in excitement. "XR! Yes, I can hear you clearly now! What's going on?"

But before he could hear XR say anything more, Knuckles landed squarely on Booster, causing the communicator in Booster's wrist to break.

Knuckles groaned as he got up and rubbed his head. "Huh... maybe I did need one."

Booster got up afterwards as he looked at his busted communicator. "My communicator, it's busted!"

"Uh, sorry about that. I'm sure that..." Knuckles turned... before examining Booster as he gasped. "You're a real live alien! So Sticks wasn't off the mark..."

"Well... I think it should be obvious..." Booster said as he smiled nervously as he patted his booster. "Excuse me, sir, my name is Booster Munchapper and I crash landed on your planet along with my team after Zurg pulled a surprise attack. And well, I got separated from the team... maybe you could-"

Knuckles then noted the weapon Booster was holding as he went into a defensive stance. "Don't shoot, or I'll pummel you to the ground!"

"What?" Booster said in shock as he noticed he was holding the weapon. "No, no, I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm-"

But Knuckles, being the idiot he was, yelled as he slid over to Booster, about to punch him.

"What the?" Booster yelped, ducking. "H-hey, pal! You shouldn't assault a Space Ranger! Doing so could put you under charges!"

"You're going down, alien!" Knuckles said, laughing.

Booster groaned. "I guess I have no choice. I warned you!"

Booster then got into a stance as Knuckles gave a toothy grin, about ready to fight.

 **LET'S SEE IF EVEN GENTLE GIANTS HAVE THEIR LIMITS!  
ENGAGE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Knuckles started his fight by jumping up and punching Booster a few times as Booster yelped. Booster recovered quickly as he pulled out his laser gun and started to shoot at Knuckles, causing Knuckles to jump up and around the shots.

Booster groaned as he rolled out of the way of Knuckles jumping attack. Booster then looked around in worry as he saw Knuckles crack a big rock with his fist.

"Okay... looks like this creature is pretty formidable... man, what would Buzz or Mira do in this situation?" Booster said as he kept a close hand on his gun. "I got to be a little careful..."

Booster then yelped as Knuckles lifted a giant rock and threw it at the red alien. The alien yelped as he held up his blaster and blasted the rock into smithereens, causing some of the rock chunks to be sent back at Knuckles.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Knuckles frowned as he rolled around and dodged all the rock chunks before getting hit on the head with one of them.

"Ow..." Knuckles frowned as Booster jumped up in the air.

"CANNONBALL!" Booster called out as he slammed on the ground, causing Knuckles to fly up in the air.

Knuckles frowned as he recovered and started to glide right towards Booster, punching him in the gut.

"Ow..." Booster groaned as he rubbed his stomach, getting up as Knuckles jumped up in the air.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Booster yelped as Knuckles did a double jump and started to fly down towards him, about to punch him. Booster frowned as he pushed the red button on the chest plate in his armor as two rockets appeared from behind Booster's back.

Booster then got himself in position as he started to fly around, causing Knuckles to land face first on the ground.

Knuckles groaned as he got up, rubbing his head as he glared at Booster, as he aimed his arm and started shooting lasers from it.

Knuckles yelped as he dodged the lasers, dancing around. "Man, this guy is getting annoying to beat!"

 **(30 Seconds)**

Knuckles then got a bit of an idea as he started jumping multiple times, causing him to go farther up in the air.

"What the- how can you do that?" Booster said in shock as he tried to keep up with the echidna.

"I don't know, I just found out I can do this the other day! Isn't it awesome?" Knuckles smiled as he kept jumping up higher to avoid Booster's shots.

"I feel this is sort of breaking the rules of this universe..." Booster paused.

"KNUCKLES PUNCH!" Knuckles said, flying down right on Booster and punching his rocket launchers on his back.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Booster yelped as his rockets started to malfunction as he started to plummet down towards the ground. Knuckles, seeing this opportunity, followed behind as he kicked Booster in the stomach.

Booster held his sides as he groaned, then recovered as he pulled out his gun and he shot at Knuckles a couple of times, one of the stray shots hitting the echidna as Knuckles fell down.

"Man, just how tough is this guy?" Knuckles said, feeling the fatigue he was getting from battle.

Booster groaned as both fighters landed on the ground as Knuckles recovered. "Just how tough is this guy?"

Knuckles then punched the ground again, causing Booster to fall down on his rear.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Knuckles then jumped up and punched Booster in the face, before Booster kicked Knuckles off of him.

Booster then pulled out his gun again as he shot at Knuckles a couple of times, as Knuckles ducked and dodged the shots being fired at him. Knuckles frowned, knowing he'd have to punch out the glass dome that was covering Booster's head.

With that, Knuckles jumped right on Booster, surprising him.

 **(5...)**

Knuckles then punched the glass dome covering Booster's head as Booster's eyes widened in shock.

 **(4...)**

Booster dropped his weapon, holding his neck in an attempt to breathe...

 **(3...)**

Knuckles saw his window of opportunity as he prepared another fist.

 **(2** **...)**

Booster noticed in confusion that the air he was breathing appeared to be okay. In fact, it was basically the same oxygen that was supplied in the Space Ranger station.

 **(1...)**

But by the time Booster figured it out, it was too late for him as Knuckles punched him straight in the face.

 _ **KO!**_

Booster groaned as he felt a wave of unconsciousness hit him. Knuckles smiled at the unconscious form of Booster, knocking him out like a light. Knuckles gave a big smirk, knowing what he did today was fun and exciting... at least he got to punch stuff.

It was then he heard his communicator ringing as he pushed a button.

"Hey, Knuckles! Did you find anything on your end?" Tails' voice asked.

"What?" Knuckles said in confusion.

"The wreckage? The thing you were sent out to investigate?" Tails sighed.

"Oh, that? Sorry, I got distracted." Knuckles smiled nervously.

"Of course you did." Tails's voice sighed. "Anyway, I already got word from Sonic, Amy and Sticks. Along with myself, they found three people from their wreckage... a Space Ranger team if you will. Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, and XR on my end."

"Oh wow, a Space Ranger team! Cool!" Knuckles smiled.

"Yeah, it turns out they were caught in a surprise attack by an evil villain who rules another part of the galaxy known as Emperor Zurg." Tails explained. "Anyway, they got separated from a fourth member of the team. XR explained to me that he did get communication with the fourth member, but it got cut off."

"Hm? Well... if there's someone missing, he might be in my area! Who's the guy I'm looking for?" Knuckles smiled.

"His name is Booster Munchapper. He's a red alien like creature, a really big one. He's a gentle person, but he's good at his job as a Space Ranger. I hope Booster didn't get captured by Eggman." Tails said.

"Red alien? Weird... I just fought something that looked like that..." Knuckles smiled. "I won, obviously and he's now unconscious!"

An odd silence was heard as Knuckles paused, trying to listen in. "Hello? Tails?"

* * *

Tails, who was standing next to a green and white suited up robot with a floating yellow head, just stood in shock as the robot glared intensely at Tails.

"Tails, you in, buddy?" Knuckles asked.

Tails smiled nervously as he held up the watch. "Yeah, I'm still here. Just stay with that red alien. XR and I will be right over."

"Okay! Then maybe we can look through the wreckage on the ship... maybe this Booster guy left a clue on where he is!" Knuckles's voice said as he turned it off.

Tails then turned to XR, who frowned. "Uh... you're going to have to forgive Knuckles. He's... a bit of..."

"An idiot?" XR guessed. "Trust me, sometimes I have that feeling... so... do you want to call your hedgehog buddy about what happened with your friend and mine, or should I contact Buzz?"

Tails gave a nervous glance, honestly not sure what to do here.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **Both blondes are affiliated with a boy from their respective series in a way... but how will they able to outmatch the other?**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
